DOIS AMORES
by tatib lupin
Summary: Em Valfenda, acontecem coisas que mudam a vida de Aislin e ela vai se ver dividida entre o amor de dois irmãos.
1. DOIS AMORES

Agradecimento: ao Tolkien Group e a Sadie, que me incentivararam muito.

**Dois amores**

Quando Aislin foi para Valfenda procurava somente ajuda para seu filho, Fionnlagh, que já tinha oito anos e ainda não andava e nem falava. O que ela não sabia é que naquele lugar aconteceriam coisas que mudariam sua vida e seus valores para sempre.

Foram bem recebidos na cidade, pois Aislin era amiga da mãe de Estel, o irmão de criação dos gêmeos, além do que, todos que o viam ficavam fascinados pela beleza de Fionnlagh.

O senhor de Imladris, com seu coração bondoso, fizera questão de hospedar a amiga de Gilraen em sua própria casa, onde o encanto daquele anjo personificado em menino logo cativou também a seus filhos. Ajudavam-na sempre que se quedavam em casa, e de forma natural o sentimento que devotavam à criaturinha desamparada logo estendeu-se à mãe.

Elladan, que se responsabilizara de pronto pelo menino e, junto com seu pai, envidava todo seu esforço e conhecimento para estimular o menino e ajudá-lo a progredir, era objeto de uma gratidão imensa por parte de Aislin.

O favorito dela e do filho, entretanto, era Elrohir. Mais do que animá-la com seu jeito alegre.a mera presença do mais novo dos gêmeos deixava o menino saudavelmente agitado, e seus gritinhos de felicidade ao vê-lo enchiam de contentamento o coração da mãe.

Sim, era a alegria do filho que a fazia alegre, sua vivacidade ao ver-se nos braços do gêmeo aquilo que a fazia sentir mais viva próxima a ele, era a reação de Fionnlagh ...

Era o amor de seu filho pelo gêmeo – acreditava Aislin.

Era o amor de seu filho por Elrohir – repetia.

Era o amor de Elrohir por seu filho – insistia.

Era o amor daqueles irmãos tão parecidos pelo seu Fionnlagh ... O amor dos gêmeos era pelo seu filho, e qualquer coisa a mais seria apenas uma impressão confusa sua, fruto da dedicação e generosidade que encontrara naquela família, do amparo que lhe ofereceram ...

Um amparo do qual ela e o filho precisavam tanto ...

Um amparo, uma generosidade e uma dedicação da qual ela jamais poderia esquecer, aos quais seria grata até o fim de seus dias mortais ...

...

Gratidão e respeito.

Gratidão e respeito

Aislin passou a repetir para si mesma também estas palavras.

Simbolizavam aquilo que devia aos que, mais que seus anfitriões, considerava seus salvadores.

Tinha de manter tais palavras em mente ...

Começara aos poucos, ela não sabia bem quando ... a sensação de um olhar fixo ... um rosto que se desviava depressa demais ... mãos que se tocavam e se afastavam muito rapidamente nos cuidados do menino ...

Elladan, Aislin, Elrohir ... olhares ... mãos ... sorrisos.

Gratidão e respeito.

Gratidão e respeito...

Gratidão e respeito!

...O olhar de um irmão...

...O desejo de outro..

... Um fogo queimando em seus pensamentos ...

NÃO!

Gratidão e respeito!

Gratidão e respeito!

Não podia gerar contendas entre eles.

Não podia separá-los.

**&&&**

Certa manhã, Fionnlagh estava particularmente preguiçoso, sem responder aos estímulos oferecidos por sua mãe. Nada que Aislin fazia dava resultado naquele dia...

A moça, por fim, decidiu-se a levá-lo para fora.

Talvez ao ar livre ele mostrasse algum interesse nela ou em algo. Para a mãe, qualquer coisa era melhor do que vê-lo naquela prostração.

Um lindo dia os recebeu na praça central de Imladris e, recostando-se com o filho em uma árvore, começou a cantar para agradá-lo.

O dia estava mesmo lindo, como lindo era aquele lugar cheio de encantamento élfico, um recanto verde onde se esquecer das preocupações e sentir-se leve como aqueles seres que às vezes pareciam flutuar, como Aislin quase se sentia flutuar agora, esquecida do que a atormentara um momento antes, até que, sem perceber, a moça ergueu-se e começou a dançar por entre as árvores do local, saboreando aquele pequeno gosto de felicidade que a cidade que a recebera lhe proporcionava.

O que ela não percebia, também, era que mais alguém estava lá e a observava atentamente.

**&&&**

Elladan a observava encantado, cada pequeno gesto que a moça fazia aumentava mais seu enlevo e seu amor por aquela humana.

Toda vez que ela se aproximava do lugar no qual estava escondido, ele tinha vontade de sair e dançar com Aislin. Só não o fazia, porém, porque tinha medo de assustá-la e deixá-la acanhada. Então se contentava com o privilégio de vê-la.

Num momento em que o ritmo tornou-se mais rápido a fita que prendia a negra cabeleira da mulher soltou-se. Então as belas ondas dos cabelos da mãe de Fionnlagh tocaram suavemente seus ombros, deixando-o inebriado, a ponto de quase perder o juízo, com um aroma floral.

Aislin só percebeu que mais alguém estava ali quando esbarrou levemente no gêmeo.

-Desculpe, Ro- Ela arriscou, muito acanhada, não só por ter dado um encontrão no elfo, mas também por não saber ao certo com qual dos irmãos estava falando. Seu coração, no entanto, levava-a instintivamente a repetir o apelido pelo qual fazia questão de ser tratado aquele que escolhera amar. – Desculpe, Ro. Sou tão desastrada! Prometo que não farei mais isso - Acrescentou rindo como uma criança travessa e desamparada em busca de aprovação.

Elladan pensou em dizer-lhe a verdade, porém queria que ela mesma descobrisse quem ele era.

- Parar? De dançar? De forma alguma! Só que agora, minha senhora, você dançará comigo!- Disse puxando-a para si.

– Desculpe-me por tê-la espionado, senhora dançarina.- Murmurou enquanto rodopiavam, entretanto.

- Sabe que isso não é preciso entre nós, elfinho – arriscou-se mais naquela intimidade o coração da mulher que a tanto desejava por isso - Somos amigos.

O filho mais velho de Elrond começou a cantarolar uma música bem lenta, então a mulher colou seu corpo ao dele. Ela não devia, mas era incapaz de lembrar-se disso, não conseguia resistir.

Assim permaneceram por um longo tempo, até que Elladan, arrebatado pelo desejo, olhou nos olhos de Aislin e a beijou.

As restrições que a mãe de Fionnlagh se impusera quiseram voltar-lhe à consciência no instante em que ela, assustada, percebeu o que lhe ocorria, mas era tarde, e a mulher, aos poucos, foi se entregando e o beijo tornou-se apaixonado.

Aislim e seu par ouviram então um gritinho alegre de Fionnlagh, sem, contudo lhe dar importância. Porém, logo perceberam o motivo pelo qual o menino gritou: o outro gêmeo chegara ao local.

-Olá! - Ele cumprimentou-os, disfarçando o embaraço que a situação causara - desculpem-me por atrapalhar o seu idílio, vim apreciar a bela paisagem, incomodo?

- Que idílio qual o quê, Dan!- Retrucou a mulher muito envergonhada por toda a situação.

-Dan?! – Exclamou Elrohir, para quem estava sendo difícil conter-se - Suponho que o beijo de meu irmão deixou-a confusa, Ais. Sei nossa aparência é idêntica, porém seu filho sempre me reconheceu. Estou decepcionado que o mesmo não ocorra com você, Ais.- Disse usando seu tom mais sentido.

A mãe de Fionnlagh não ofereceu nem esperou qualquer tipo de explicação, tirou o menino do colo de Elrohir e saiu correndo e chorando, sentindo-se usada e enojada com a brincadeira de Elladan. O filho em seus braços, também aos prantos, gritava com as com as mãos para frente:

-Eloiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! !

**&&&**

- Dan, _toron-nin_, diga-me que você não fez o que estou pensando?! Você não se passou por mim, não é ?!- Disse avançando com ferocidade para o irmão.

- Calma, Ro! Calma, _toron_!

- Isso é tudo que tem para me dizer, Elladan?!-Perguntou agarrando a camisa do irmão e tirando-o do chão.

- Era para ser uma brincadeira! Não imaginava que iria acontecer algo como isso!-Replicou o outro.

-Brincadeira?! Você brinca com os sentimentos dos outros e depois diz que foi tudo uma brincadeira, seu infeliz?!-

Dizendo isso ele não se conteve e acertou um soco no olho de Elladan, largando-o no chão.

-Deixe-me ir, agora que sabe o que penso de você e suas gracinhas, Elladan!- exclamou Elrohir, já se virando e correndo em direção a casa.

**&&&**

Chegando ao quarto de Aislin, Elrohir bateu na porta já dizendo:

-Ais, por favor, abra essa porta! Eu não sabia que meu irmão a estava enganando, eu juro! Abra, por favor!

Após alguns momentos, Aislim finalmente abriu a porta do aposento, permitindo ao caçula de Elrond verificar que mãe e filho estavam prontos para partir.

-O que é isso, Ais? – exclamou o gêmeo sentindo faltar-lhe o chão - Por favor, Ais, não vá. Pense em quanto seu filho ainda pode progredir, se vocês ficarem.- Pediu segurando o braço da mulher.

-Desculpe-me, Elrohir, mas depois do que passei hoje não posso ficar.

-Fique por... mim. – suplicou subitamente o elfo – Eu ... eu a amo, Ais ... demais ... aliás amo muito vocês dois.-Disse aproximando-se de Fionnlagh.

-Eloiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Exclamou o menininho, agitando as mãos.

- Eu ... não posso ficar ... Ro.- A voz de Aislin era a de um coração despedaçado ... um coração tolo ... um coração que ela se esforçara tanto e por tanto tempo em manter trancado, e de repente ...

-Então irei com você.

- Como?! – Exclamou incrédula a mulher. Não compreendera direito.

- Irei com você.

-Mas ... mas ... e a sua família? – sentia-se zonza.

-Meu pai e minha irmã vão me entender. E Elladan não me interessa mais. – respondeu o elfo com a impetuosidade que lhe era característica -Espere-me, já volto. Só vou pegar minhas coisas.

- Não, Ro, não pode fazer isso ... – ainda tentou redargüir a mulher.

-É claro que posso.- respondeu o gêmeo já indo para seu quarto.

E retornando em pouco, com seu alforje na mão.

- Não vê que isso é uma loucura?-Indagou a moça, querendo dissuadi-lo, e querendo mais ainda fracassar.

.

-Sim.-Disse ele em uma resposta selada com um beijo.

E Aislim não sabia mais o que era certo e o que era errado, o que era sonhar e o que era estar acordada...


	2. UNIÃO

**UNIÃO**

Apenas seis meses haviam-se passado desde que Elrohir decidira partir de Imladris com Aislin e seu filho, porém era como se tivesse criado Fionnlagh desde pequenino, tal a amizade e a cumplicidade entre os dois, o que era visível no progresso do menino – embora ainda faltasse muito para que pudesse andar ou sentar-se sozinho.

Já entre o elfo e a adan, as coisas não corriam da mesma forma, pois amizade e cumplicidade não conseguiam fincar raízes no coração temeroso de que Elrohir ainda não estivesse tão seguro de sua escolha.

Em tais circunstâncias, Aislim simplesmente não conseguira se entregar ao apaixonado elfo. Nada a convencia que ele era realmente seu.

Ainda o tratava como se ele fosse apenas um sonho, ou como se houvesse alguma impossibilidade para concretização desse amor.

Somando-se a isso – ou talvez exatamente em razão de tais fatos - apesar de sentir-se em casa onde moravam, Elrohir também sentia saudade de sua terra, de sua família e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia-se incompleto sem Elladan.

Sempre disposto a se adaptar às situações de sua nova vida, nunca se queixava de nada, mas a moça parecia simplesmente não compreender isso. Ser pai, ajudar o menino a se exercitar, tudo era novo para aquele que, antes de qualquer coisa, sempre fora um guerreiro.

**&&&**

Elrohir estava deitado de barriga para cima no chão de madeira da sala tentando fazer com que Fionnlagh o escalasse e chegasse com a cabeça até seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-lo.

-Vamos, Fionn, você consegue. Venha me dar um beijinho de bom dia!

Ouviu-se um pequeno resmungo do garoto em resposta e este não saiu do lugar.

- Não seja preguiçoso. Venha logo!- Reclamou o elfo impaciente.

Outro resmungo.

E nada do garotinho se mexer.

-Está bem. Chego mais perto de você, mas só um pouco. – Falou, aproximando seu braço do rosto do menino.

Fionnlagh em resposta moveu levemente o rosto e mordeu o dedo do elfo.

-Fionnlagh!! O que vivo falando sobre essa sua mania horrenda de morder, heim, garoto?! Não pode morder!- Ralhou Elrohir, virando-se para o lado oposto ao do menino.

Naquele momento Fionnlagh soube o quão chateado seu adorado amigo estava e arrependeu-se, por isso arrastou-se até ele e ficou encostado em seu ombro.

- Agora não quero brincar com você. Você me machucou. - Falou o outro empurrando um pouco o garoto.

-Eloi dicupa. - Pediu Fionnlagh meio choroso.

-Deixe-me.

-_Ada,_ dicupa.- Disse o garoto ainda mais choroso.

-Do que me chamou, rapazinho?- Perguntou surpreso o gêmeo mais novo, virando-se para o pequeno.

-_Ada!_- Repetiu o menininho.

- ...

-Repete isso!- Pediu o jovem elfo, agarrando o filho de Aislin e enchendo-o de beijos.

-_Adaaaaaaaaaaaa!_-Exclamou o garoto sorrindo muito.

-Fionn, o que faço com você? Resolve me chamar de pai pela primeira vez logo agora que tentava lhe ensinar algo importante. Você é impossível! É por isso que o amo.

**&&&**

Na noite daquele mesmo dia tão feliz em que pela primeira vez vira-se chamado de pai, após ter colocado o menino na cama, o elfo foi até a cozinha da casa e achegou-se a Aislin.

Ansiava por uma outra primeira vez.

- Quer ajuda para terminar logo? – Perguntou abraçando-a – Quem sabe, então tenhamos um tempinho para nós?

- Deixe-me, Elrohir, por favor – procurou desvencilhar-se Aislim - Você quer uma coisa que não estou preparada para dar.

- Por quê? Você não me quer?- Falou ele envolvendo-a com mais força e cheirando seu pescoço.

- Não ... por favor, _Ro_, me deixe. Já disse que ainda não estou preparada para isso. Tenho... medo.

-Medo?! Pelos Valar, medo de que?! Será que ainda não lhe fiz compreender que a amo demais?!- Exclamou o elfo soltando-a.

- Sim, você se fez entender – Aislim procurava dolorosamente dentro de si por palavras ... por explicações – mas certas coisas ... que vivemos ... são impossíveis de esquecer ... O abandono que sofri logo após o nascimento de Fionn me marcou muito ... Eu ... preciso de mais tempo.

- É sempre a mesma história, Ais. Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que nunca a abandonarei, por nada desse mundo.

- Não sei ... Até meu coração acreditar...

- Seu coração nunca acreditará enquanto não se abrir verdadeiramente para mim, enquanto não confiar verdadeiramente no meu amor.

- Eu sei! – desesperava-se Aislim – mas preciso de mais tempo, Elrohir. Por favor, tenha paciência comigo.

- Como vi que nossa conversa não adiantará em nada, vou ver se nosso filho quer algo.

- Que eu saiba você não tem filho, _Ro_, só eu.

- O Fionn, para mim, é como um filho, Ais.

- Não repita isso, elfo! Ele não é seu filho, é meu. Não o faça sofrer acreditando que você é pai dele!

- Digo e repito, para mim, ele é como se fosse meu filho sim! Muito mais do que você é minha mulher, certamente - Disse ironicamente o mais novo dos gêmeos, deixando-a só.

**&&&**

Elrohir abriu a porta do quarto de Fionnlagh tristemente:

**- **Fionn, ainda está acordado_ íon-nin_? Posso ficar aí com você?

Em resposta ouviu-se um pequeno resmungo, suficiente, entretanto para que o elfo se recostasse pesadamente à cama do filho murmurando:

- Obrigado, meu pequeno. Pelo menos, você entende que o amo e que de nada vale, para mim, ter a eternidade sem você e sua mãe.- Abraçou o menino e disse em seu ouvido: - Durma, Fionn. Durma, _ion-nin._

E assim adormeceram, nesta e em muitas outras noites.

**&&&**

_-Ro, toron-nin, vamos!- dizia seu irmão, seu duplo.- Venha, precisamos ajudar Estel! Temos que ir o mais rápido possível!_

_-Venha, gwador-nin, me ajude.- Suplicava seu irmão de criação.- Por favor, me ajude, Elrohir.- Pedia ele angustiado._

_-Venha, ion-nin, vamos ajudar Estel! Venha, Ro.-Insistia seu pai._

_Ele tinha que ir... tinha de fazer algo para ajudar seu irmão, Estel precisava dele. _

_Porém quando tentava falar ou se mexer um braço enorme o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo de respirar._

_Aquela situação estava deixando-o em desespero, pois precisava ir naquele momento... precisavam dele. Tinha de lutar, mas aquele braço sempre o impedia..._

_..._

_-NÃÃÃÃO! ..._

_..._

-_Ro_, acalme-se, por favor. Você está seguro... está em casa.- Aislin tentava em vão acalmar o elfo.

- Solte-me! Preciso ir! Preciso ajudar Estel!- Gritava ele completamente descontrolado.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, calma, Ro. Calma, meu amor. Você está na sua casa com sua família.- Falou a mulher abraçando-o.

- Ais, eu preciso ir ajudar o meu irmão, você não entende?! Ele precisa de mim!- Buscava explicar o elfo, tanto a Ais quanto a si mesmo, à medida que retomava o controle.

- Eu lhe entendo, porém você não pode ir agora. É madrugada. Por favor, espere, meu amor.- Pediu ela apertando mais seu abraço.

- Ais, não poderei esperar. Por favor, não me impeça.- Pediu ele em um tom choroso.

- Ro, partir assim não será bom para você. Descanse e espere a manhã chegar.- Ponderou ela.

- É fácil demais, para você, pedir isso. Não é seu irmão que pode estar correndo risco!- Gritou ele.

- Ro, pense bem, ainda está escuro e você precisa descansar um pouquinho mais.

- Descansar?! Descansar como?! Com meu irmão precisando de mim?!- Gritou ele totalmente descontrolado de novo.

- Ro, por favor, acalme-se ou assim vai assustar o menino!- Pediu a mulher, já um pouco, cansada.

- Ais, eu tento, porém está difícil para mim.- Falou ele tentando se controlar um pouco.

- Quer que traga um chá?- Perguntou ela.

- Chá?! Digo que meu irmão está precisando de mim e tudo o que faz é me oferecer um chá?!- Disse ele pulando da cama e indo pegar seu alforje.

- Está decidido mesmo a ir agora?- Perguntou ela.

- Sim. Quanto antes chegar melhor.- Disse ele pegando suas últimas coisas.

- Você voltará?

- Não sei, depende de você. Quer que eu volte?

- É claro que quero.- E naquele momento ele teve a certeza: sim! Ela o queria, estava tão segura disto como nunca estivera em toda sua vida.

- Me quer mesmo ou acha que me quer?- Perguntou o elfo, beijando a cabeça de Fionnlagh completamente adormecido e em seguida indo para a porta.

- Tenho certeza do meu sentimento agora.- Disse ela jogando-se em seus braços- Nunca amei tanto alguém como amo você, meu amor.- Completou ela beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Eu ... também a amo, Ais. – havia algo de doloroso naquelas palavras ... em trocarem-nas só naquele momento – Mas agora realmente preciso ir. Queria poder levar vocês dois comigo, porém sei de suas restrições e as respeito demais. Por favor, me espere ... eu volto - Disse ele afastando-se, partindo apressadamente para não mostrar as lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Não se esqueça que o meu coração e meu pensamento estarão sempre junto com vocês!- Gritou ele quando estava longe da casa.

- Assim como meu coração e meu pensamento também, Ro.- Disse ela baixinho.

...

Elrohir sentia-se inseguro e preocupado enquanto regressava à Valfenda. Ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia o estado encontraria Estel, nem como seria recebido por Elladan, também temia que algo de ruim ocorresse com Aislin e Fionnlagh.

O filho de Elrond amava cavalgar, principalmente à noite, porém naquela madrugada estava detestando; havia deixado para trás quem muito amava e apesar de não querer admitir, nem para si mesmo, não sabia se poderia voltar. Por isso estava amargurado e triste.

O raiar do segundo dia de cavalgada deixou-o próximo ao seu amado vale, porém nem isso o deixava mais alegre ou calmo, pois ainda sentia que havia deixado naquela pequena aldeia humana a parte mais frágil e pura de si. Nada o fazia feliz, nem mesmo as paisagens próximas de seu lar.

Apenas quando a lua despontou no céu pela quarta vez Elrohir chegou à sua terra, porém isto não serviu de alento ao seu coração, pois significava que teria de enfrentar seus muitos problemas. Não queria rever seu irmão, contudo sabia que além de revê-lo teria que conviver com ele. Porém naquele momento não podia pensar nisso.

**&&&**

Chegando ao primeiro degrau da escada que levava à Casa Maior, Elrohir percebeu que seu pai estava na porta da frente sorrindo, como se soubesse do seu retorno.

Talvez soubesse.

Elrond às vezes parecia compreendê-lo sem a necessidade de explicações, fosse em suas alegrias, fosse em suas iras, fosse em suas apreensões:

- Onde ele está, _ada_?! Onde está Estel?!- Exclamou ele.

- Calma, _ion-nin_, fique calmo, o pior já passou. Agora tanto ele quanto você estão em segurança, aqui em casa. Cuidarei de vocês. Não se preocupe.

- Sim, _ada_. Mas onde ele está?- Indagou Elrohir tentando não se sentir um menino.

- Paz, criança. De nada adiantará você ir vê-lo nesse estado, só piorará as coisas. Então, vá se banhar e descansar um pouco. Depois o levo para vê-lo. Ro, se permita ter paz, pelo menos, por enquanto.

Cansaço, tristeza, dor por ter deixado pessoas amadas para trás, insegurança e preocupação era tudo o que sentia no momento. Porém com o simples e pequeno contato visual que teve com o pai aqueles sentimentos tornaram-se ainda mais insuportáveis. Seu peito parecia que iria explodir de tanta angústia. Tinha de fazer algo... tinha de se libertar. Então, jogou seu alforje no chão e atirou-se no colo do pai, aos prantos.

-_Ada_... estou... tão... cansado. Me ajude, por favor- Disse ele entre soluços.

- Shhhhhh, paz criança minha. Paz. Vou ajudá-lo,_ion-nin._- Falou o senhor de Imladris intensificando seu abraço.

**&&&**

Depois de algumas horas de descanso o mais novo dos gêmeos acompanhou o pai até o quarto do irmão de criação. Chegando lá, porém, Elrond disse que seria melhor para Estel se o filho entrasse sozinho.

Logo ao entrar, contudo, Elrohir notou que Estel não estava sozinho.

Elladan também estava ali.

- Olá, _gwador-nin_, vim ver como você está, porém vejo que já está com visitas. Volto mais tarde.

- Não, Elrohir, já acabei de trocar o curativo dele. Estou indo. Pode ficar a vontade.

- Não, por favor, fiquem os dois – pediu Estel.

- Desculpe, _gwador-nin, _não consigo ficar no mesmo quarto que esse infeliz aí. – respondeu o mais novo dos gêmeos.

- Por favor, Ro, estou lhe pedindo para ficar.

- Ficar?! A_da_ contou-lhe o que Elladan fez?! Não posso ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele como se nada tivesse ocorrido, enlouqueceu?!

- Não enlouqueci, _gwador-nin_. Sei como vocês ficam quando ficam longe um do outro. Se sentem incompletos e infelizes, não é verdade?

- Nos sentíamos sim, porém depois do que ele fez a união que tínhamos partiu-se. Ele a jogou fora.

- E pode me dizer o que fiz, além de me apaixonar, Elrohir?!- Indagou enfim Elladan manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

- O que você fez?! Você ainda não sabe, seu infeliz?!- Gritou o mais novo dos gêmeos avançando em Elladan.

- Você sabe que não fiz nada além do que falei!!- Gritou o outro também avançando.

- Não foi você que se passou por mim e brincou com sentimentos de Aislin?! Engraçado, achei que fosse -Disse ironicamente Elrohir.- Você é o perfeito, me esqueci. Nunca faz nada de errado.- Completou.

- Já tentei lhe explicar que era para ser tudo uma brincadeira. Não imaginava que iria terminar daquele jeito!

- Não imaginava?! Não, sempre foi o inocente e eu que estou errado!- Berrou Elrohir partindo para cima do irmão mais velho.

- PARE, ELROHIR! Parem por favor! – interveio Estel tentando-se levantar com grande esforço, e quase caindo antes de ser amparado pelos irmãos.

Com o susto a briga cessara.

- Desculpe-me, _gwador- nin_. Deveria ter ido mesmo- Disse Elrohir envergonhado pelo papel que havia feito.

- Deixem de serem crianças, por favor. Vocês parecem dois elfinhos.

- Já pedi desculpas, porém ficar no mesmo quarto que ele não me é possível, Estel.

- Você poderia ter mais cuidado ao falar de Elladan, pois mesmo tendo muitos defeitos e cometidos todos esses erros foi ele quem me salvou.

- Sou grato a ele por isso. Porém não posso voltar a ser o mesmo com ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Não peço isso, queria que você ouvisse o que ele tem a dizer, pelo menos. Faça isso por mim, por favor.

- Farei, mas farei por você, _gwador-nin._

- Então escute-me, toron, eu ... eu simplesmente me apaixonei por Aislin desde a primeira vez que a vi, tão bela, tão lutadora, e ao mesmo tempo tão desamparada ... Quando notei as trocas de olhares entre vocês, ainda assim pensei ... pensei que era apenas um flerte da sua parte Elrohir, como tantos que você já teve .... Achei que logo iria esquecê-la e que meu caminho estaria livre outra vez.

- Você não notou que ela também estava interessada em mim?!

- Sim, mas achei que logo ela iria perceber o quão volúvel poderia ser o que você oferecia a ela ... Você NUNCA se atou a ninguém, exceto sua patrulha e seus cavalos.- Falou Elladan- Achei que perceberia meu interesse e a deixaria para mim, porém estava enganado.- Completou ele.

- Abrir mão dela? Como, se você nunca falava comigo sobre isso ou deixava algo no ar? Tentei falar com você várias vezes sobre o assunto, porém sempre fugia.

- Temia que você risse de mim e não me levasse a sério.

- Por quê?

- Porque nesse ponto sou seu oposto, toron nin, nunca flertei com ninguém ... nunca sobravam olhares para mim quando meu irmão estava por perto ... Sempre fui tímido demais para demonstrar minha paixão ...

- Paixão? Jamais percebi qualquer sinal de interesse seu, por Aislin ou qualquer outra.

- Pensei que notasse, já que sempre fomos muito próximos. Pensei que soubesse identificar meus sinais.

- Não poderia notar algo que você deliberadamente se esforçasse por ocultar. Se houve alguma falha de comunicação entre nós, não me impute responsabilidade por ela, Elladan.

- Agora me dou conta do meu erro, Elrohir.

- Ainda assim não consigo perdoá-lo. Sabia que Aislin estava supondo ser beijada por mim e não por você.

- Era para ser apenas uma brincadeira ... Pensei que ela descobriria ... e descobriria também que não por ser meu, e não seu, aquele beijo deixaria de ser o que ela desejava ...

- Você se aproveitou da ingenuidade de Aislin, Elladan, confundiu-a propositalmente, e isso eu não posso perdoar?

- Ro, eu não me aproveitei, juro.

- Não me chame por meu apelido, não lhe dou esse direito.

- Por favor... não diga isso, Elrohir. Não diga isso, _toron-nin_.- suplicou Elladan, pois amava demais ao irmão, e a separação dos dois o consumira.

- Sinto muito, nada do que disse aqui fez com que meus sentimentos mudassem: você traiu minha confiança, logo você, e eu ... não consigo viver com isso.

- Então, não adiantará nada dizer que me arrependo do que fiz? Dizer que naquela hora estava fora de mim? Que não conseguia raciocinar direito? Que se pudesse voltar no tempo não cometeria os mesmos erros? Que sinto sua falta, _toron-nin_?

- Isso não basta, para mim. Se arrepender é fácil demais, porém reconquistar a minha confiança depois de tudo será muito difícil.

- Me deixe tentar... por favor.- Pediu o gêmeo mais velho em um tom suplicante.

- Por favor, Ro, deixe que ele tente.- Pediu também seu irmão de criação.

- Farei, mas farei por você,_ gwador-nin_.

**&&&**

O filho adotivo de Elrond melhorava a cada dia, e em pouco tempo já podia passear pelos jardins da Casa Maior, amparado pelos gêmeos.

Ainda que forçada, essa convivência, bem como a preocupação mútua com a convalescença do irmão, acabou por arrefecer os ânimos, embora Elrohir ainda não houvesse voltado a confiar inteiramente no irmão mais velho.

Certa feita, contudo, enquanto estavam no jardim dos fundos o mais novo dos gêmeos indagou a Estel:

- Como Dan... quer dizer, Elladan te salvou?

Estel percebeu o deslize do irmão e soube que o mais velho estava conseguindo reconquistá-lo. Contudo preferiu não comentar, então falou:

- Estávamos a meio do caminho de volta para Imladris e de repente fomos atacados por orcs. Eles conseguiram me cercar e derrubar do cavalo, então, quando estava caído no chão o maior deles feriu-me com sua lança envenenada. Por isso não pude evitar que um segundo orc me agarrasse, porém Elladan tinha se livrado de seus oponentes e foi me salvar.

- O Dan fez um ótimo trabalho- Comentou o mais novo dos gêmeos ao final do relato.

Estel apenas sorriu ao perceber o segundo deslize do irmão.

Muitos meses haviam-se passado, sem que Aislim tivesse notícias de Elrohir.

O coração da mulher estava angustiado: temia que algo de ruim tivesse ocorrido com seu Elrohir, temia que houvesse desistido dela.

Temia descobrir que a principal responsável pela partida do amado tivesse sido ela mesma.

E temia também voltar a separar os irmãos, a família que a havia acolhido.

A família que havia acolhido a ela e ao filho.

A família que acabara por se tornar a família de Fionnlagh.

A família onde o filho encontrara um pai.

Mais ainda que ela, Fionnlagh precisava de Elrohir, e chamava por seu ada dia e noite.

Não queria apartar-se de Elrohir, mas também não queria mais apartá-lo de seus irmãos, de seu pai ...

Precisava dar-se uma nova chance de reunir-se a ele.

Precisava dar essa chance de reunião a todos.

Principalmente a Fion.

Quando soube que uma caravana para Valfenda partiria dentro de dois dias perguntou a Eilan, o capitão da comitiva se poderia ir com eles à cidade, já que esta viagem seria curta e ela e seu filho pouco a atrapalhariam.

O capitão aceitou prontamente a idéia da moça, já que julgava que não haveria perigo algum no caminho até a cidade do vale.

**&&&**

A partida da comitiva foi muito tranqüila, porém assim que a noite chegou tiveram de acampar, já que ainda era inverno. Estava muito frio, e todos ficaram preocupados com Fionn, mais sujeito ao frio e às doenças, devido à sua imobilidade.

De fato, no meio da noite, o garoto sentiu-se mal, e Aislin resolveu levá-lo ao capitão, já que este entendia da arte da cura.

Ao chegar ao tenda do capitão, porém, percebeu que esquecera o cobertor do menino. Por isso deixou Fionnlagh com Eilan, enquanto voltava ao seu abrigo para apanhar uma coberta para seu filho.

Ao sair do abrigo, contudo, notou que o acampamento estava cercado por enormes orcs.

Aislim ainda tentou retroceder para avisar ao capitão Eilan, mas já era tarde, o capitão inimigo logo deu o sinal para sua tropa atacar.

O ataque dos orcs pegou a comitiva de surpresa, porém se os inimigos pensavam que teriam uma batalha fácil, já que conseguiram surpreender o grupo, estavam redondamente enganados. Houve luta árdua, em que os guerreiros da comitiva procuraram garantir a fuga da mulher e do menino.

Mas os orcs já se haviam apercebido da presença da fêmea, e esta não teria ido longe com uma criança nos braços.

- Pela luz de Ëarendil, capitão, eu lhe imploro, leve meu filho para o pai, leve-o para Elrohir de Valfenda – foram suas últimas palavras ao capitão Eilan, antes de ser capturada, tragada pelo turbilhão de gritos, morte, saque e horror que vinha no encalço dos fugitivos.

....

Eilan vira-se dividido entre morrer lutando ao lado de seus soldados ou salvar o menino, mas, no pressentimento do fim, todos os olhares da comitiva apoiaram o pedido da mãe: era necessário salvar aquele menino.

Por isso Eilan corria desesperadamente, tinha de levá-lo à Valfenda o quanto antes, pois só lá estaria a salvo. Quanto mais indefesa a criatura, maior o prazer dos orcs em torturá-la, maior a crueldade com que o faziam...

A viagem até a cidade do vale foi dura, já que Eilan só parava para alimentarem-se, pois não queria que nenhum ser maligno pudesse alcançá-los. Por isso também nunca abandonava Fionn, nem mesmo para caçar.

A preocupação e a angústia do capitão por ter deixado sua tropa, seus amigos à própria sorte era tamanha que não conseguia tirá-los de seus pensamentos, nem mesmo nos raros momentos em que se permitia adormecer. Queria acreditar que estavam todos vivos, que dentro de alguns dias se reencontrariam, que tudo iria ser como antes, pois só assim tiraria uma pequena parte do peso de sua consciência.

As forças de Eilan se esvaíam, já que mal comia e dormia menos ainda. Porém tinha que continuar, tinha que finalizar sua missão. Só depois disso poderia descansar. Não poderia falhar...

Agarrado a tais pensamentos, o capitão por fim chegou a Imladris, onde suas forças finalmente acabaram-se por completo – como a saber que a missão fora cumprida, que finalmente estavam a salvo – e Eilan desmaiou.

**&&&**

Beinion, um dos companheiros de patrulha de Elrohir, estranhou ao avistar um cavalo correndo. Sabia que àquela hora os seus amigos eqüinos não poderiam sair das cocheiras, já que Elrohir somente os liberava quando o sol baixava, e decidiu aproximar-se párea verificar o que acontecera.

Assim que viu seu amigo Eilan e o menino caídos, um pouco afastados do animal, soube que algo estava realmente errado e correu para buscar ajuda.

- POR FAVOR, AJUDEM-ME!- Berrou ele a entrada da Casa Maior- CHAMEM LORDE ELROND OU LORDE ELLADAN, POR FAVOR. ENCONTREI HUMANOS CAÍDOS NA ESTRADA QUE LEVA À PRAÇA CENTRAL!- Completou.

- Beinion, que escândalo é esse que faz à porta da casa de meu pai?! Você enlouqueceu?! Ou já está bêbado a esta hora da manhã?- retrucou Elrohir muito irritado com aqueles gritos.

- Desculpe, capitão Elrohir.- Disse o soldado envergonhado- Encontrei humanos desmaiados nos acessos à praça central. Chame seu pai ou seu irmão, por favor.

- Beinion, me leve até lá, pois será melhor os trazermos para cá, criatura.- Disse o mais novo dos gêmeos descendo correndo a escada que ficava na entrada da Casa Maior.

**&&&**

Assim que chegou ao local o mais novo dos gêmeos reconheceu Fionnlagh, e, sem esconder suas emoções diante do soldado, correu para próximo do menino falando:

-Fionn, _ion-nin_, o que houve com você? Onde está sua _nana?_

Naquele momento, o elfo só importava-se em tirar o menino dali. Queria dar-lhe todo carinho do mundo, pois percebia que havia passado por situações complicadas, mas antes precisava saber realmente o que acontecera e onde estava Aislin. Por isso virou-se para o adan que já estava se levantando.

-Senhor, me conte o que os trouxe aqui e também onde está a mãe deste menino? Ela é minha amada. Onde está ela?- Perguntou o elfo enquanto abraçava Fionn.

-Sinto muito senhor, o que tenho para contar é triste, pois não tenho idéia onde ela está, e na verdade não posso supor que esteja bem.-Falou Eilan.

-Como assim?!- Perguntou o mais novo dos gêmeos começando a se desesperar.

- Temo que tenha acontecido o pior a ela e a meus companheiros, senhor, saímos de nossa aldeia em uma caravana para a cidade do vale, mas há três dias fomos atacados por orcs, e entre salvar a si ou ao menino, ela preferiu sacrificar-se, fazendo-me jurar que o traria ao pai, a Elrohir de Valfenda.

- Eu sou Elrohir de Valfenda – levantou-se o filho de Elrond com o menino no colo, ajudando Beinion a colocar o capitão adan de pé - Venha descansar, devo-lhe a vida do meu filho. Deixe que eu e minha tropa procuramos seus amigos e minha mulher.- Disse o capitão élfico.

**&&&**

-Dan, _ada_, por favor me ajudem.-Pediu Elrohir à porta da Casa Menor.

- O que se passa,_toron-nin_?

- Não tenho tempo para dar maiores explicações, Dan. Só preciso que vocês cuidem de Fionn e deste homem, enquanto procuro Aislin.

- Mas o que houve com Aislin_, ion-nin_?- Indagou Elrond que havia chegado à entrada naquele minuto.

- Posso falar, senhor?- Pediu Eilan que vinha sendo amparado por Beinion.

- É claro que pode capitão.- Respondeu o mais novo dos gêmeos.

Então o adan contou o ocorrido e ao final todos estavam estarrecidos com sua audácia e coragem, como também muito preocupados com Aislin. Por isso Elladan propôs:

- _Ada_, cuide deles, enquanto eu e Ro vamos atrás de Lady Aislin.

- Dan, não é melhor você ficar? _Ada _pode precisar de você.

- Não é Elrohir, pois sei que precisará mais de mim do que o _ada._ Vamos, _toron_, deixe de ser ciumento. Agora sei que lady Aislin sempre será sua. Não quero que nada nos faça brigar de novo, pois senti sua falta. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.- Falou o mais velho e mais sábio dos gêmeos com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Está bem ... obrigado Dan.- Disse Elrohir abraçando o irmão.

**&&&**

Enquanto seguiam as instruções de Eilan, pensavam em Aislin, e mesmo sem querer, associaram o ocorrido com ela com o que aconteceu com Celebrían , o que os deixou ainda mais temerosos e, se possível, com ainda mais ódio aos orcs.

- Eu juro, _toron-nin_, se aquela maldita raça encostou na **minha Ais** eles vão me pagar! Ah, se vão...

- Conte comigo para ajuda-lo nessa vingança.

- _Hannon le, toron._ Se estiver comigo tenho a certeza que não falharei, não desta vez.

Elladan abraçou o irmão.

...

Ao chegarem ao local em que fora o acampamento dos edain não avistaram nenhum sinal de Aislin, somente restos de corpos e roupas e em meio a tudo isso o cobertor de Fionnlagh rasgado em mil pedaços e jogado em vários lugares.

Mas os gêmeos eram exímios rastreadores, e logo puderam encontrar e seguir os poucos rastros deixados pelos orcs.

- Assim que chegarmos ao esconderijo desses imundos deveremos esperá-los sair para poder entrarmos, ouviu _toron-nin_?

-Dan, sei disso. Por isso a melhor hora para entrar é à noite, concorda?

-Sim, _toron_.

Os gêmeos cavalgaram bem mais que gostariam antes de achar a toca dos orcs, isso os levou a uma gruta que ficava próximo à montanha. Porém não puderam entrar na gruta assim que chegaram, pois o sol ainda estava alto no céu, embora, enquanto esperassem, pudessem ouvir muito ao longe os gritos de pavor da mulher.

-Dan, temos de entrar,pois os orcs podem estar... Não conseguia dizer o resto da frase, aliás não conseguia pensar que aquele pesadelo estava ocorrendo de novo.

Contudo desta vez não deixaria uma pessoa querida sofrer, desta vez a salvaria.

- Dan, assim que entrarmos lá me dê cobertura, está bem?

- Não se preocupe, _toron-nin_, estarei lá para apoiá-los ... sempre

- _Hannon le, toron._ Agora vamos.

A poucos centímetros da boca da gruta foram vistos por um orc, porém quando este abriu sua bocarra para avisar aos outros que estavam sendo atacados já era tarde demais, pois Elladan cravara uma flecha certeira em sua garganta. Com isso, eles puderam surpreender o inimigo.

A batalha que se seguiu foi horrenda e dura para os gêmeos, pois além de estarem em desvantagem numérica, lutavam em território inimigo.

Porém, os dois eram guerreiros valorosos, e a vitória por fim lhes sorriu.

Mas foi um sorriso pálido, pois quando encontraram Aislin, em um canto mais escuro da gruta, ela estava muito ferida, não só em seu corpo.

Aislim sentia-se suja, violentada e torturada.

E perdera a vontade de viver.

Elladan usou de todo o seu conhecimento de curador para salvá-la lá mesmo, pois estava muito fraca para viajar, enquanto isso seu gêmeo fazia o que podia para ajudar o irmão.

Porém a depressão da moça era profunda.

Em uma certa hora, enquanto Elladan trocava as bandagens de um grande ferimento em seu peito, Aislin falou meio chorosa:

- Por que vocês não desistem de me deixar viva? Não quero viver!

Assim que ouviu isso Elrohir voltou-se para ela e falou:

- Não diga isso, Ais, vamos curá-la, minha amada.

- Não, _meleth-nin,_ não vão ... certas feridas não podem ser curadas.

- Sei disso, amada minha, porém eu, Dan e Fionn a ajudaremos a melhorar e tudo voltará a ser como antes.

- Não, _meleth-nin_, uma vez que mudem, as coisas nunca podem voltar a ser como eram antes ... – devaneava ou delirava a mulher, talvez pensando, sonhando, com coisas que jamais foram ...

- _Toron-nin _como estão os ferimentos dela?

- Ro, eles estão infeccionados, principalmente o do peito, porém o que mais me preocupa é estado de espírito dela.

- Acho que deveríamos levá-la para Imladris, pois lá _ada _poderá nos ajudar.

- ... Ela está fraca para viajar ... porém não há mais nada que possa fazer por ela aqui.

A viagem transcorria com muita dificuldade, pois era necessário seguir com extremo vagar para não piorar o estado dos ferimentos de Aislin, quando no meio do caminho caiu um temporal que os forçou a esperar a chuva passar para prosseguirem.

Com isso a amada de Elrohir piorou e muito.

O frio e a febre da moça fizeram Elrohir ir apanhar lenha, o que Aislin aproveitou para falar com o mais velho dos gêmeos sozinha:

- Dan, sei que tenho muito poucas chances de sobreviver, aliás, nem quero, por isso peço, cuide de Elrohir e de Fionnlagh para mim, por favor.

-Ais, confie em mim, por favor, me deixe fazer meu melhor para mantê-la viva.

- Dan, pelo amor que sente por seu irmão, acha que posso continuar a viver depois do que passei?

- Ais, pense em meu irmão e em seu filho. Eles sentirão muito sua falta e a vida deles será incompleta.

- A vida deles seria incompleta comigo também ... não posso mais oferecer-lhes o que precisam, Dan ... não posso mais ... seguir assim ... é preciso que vocês ... vocês três ... completem um ao outro.

- Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde, pois agora tem que dormir. O chá que te dei deve estar fazendo efeito nesse minuto. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, durma, _mellon-nin._- Disse ele acariciando os cabelos da mulher.

- Dan, me deixe ir... por favor- falou ela adormecendo em seguida.

E ao longo da árdua viagem de volta a Imladris o estado da mulher só fez piorar

Até que, quase às portas da cidade, Aislim partiu.

- Ais, minha amada, volte ... volte para mim, por favor – dizia Elrohir com o corpo inerte nos braços, totalmente sem chão - VOLTA, POR FAVOR!- Gritava ele agarrado à mulher.- O QUE EU E FIONN FAREMOS SEM VOCÊ?!- Completou.

Vendo o sofrimento de seu irmão Elladan o abraçou dizendo:

- Eu tentei, Ro, mas não consegui, desculpe.

- Dan, você ... você não tem culpa. Nós chegamos tarde demais... de novo, só que desta vez não poderíamos mandá-la para Valinor, como fizemos com _nana_, pois Ais era humana. Se alguém tem culpa nisso tudo esse alguém sou eu, pois deveria ter dado alguma notícia a ela.- Disse ele.

- Vamos levá-la até Imladris e lhe dar a despedida que merece?

- Sim, mas eu a carrego.

Cada passo restante daquela jornada, feita em silêncio, foi de uma dor indescritível para Elrohir.

Mas, à medida que se aproximavam mais e mais de seu destino, o elfo começava a pensar no que iria dizer a Fionn.

Era o pai inconteste do garoto agora, conforme a última manifestação de vontade de Aislin.

Assim que chegaram à cidade Elladan foi tomar as providências para efetuarem o enterro o quanto antes, enquanto seu irmão foi contar para Fionn.

Logo que entrou no quarto do menino foi direto para perto dele:

- Fionn, _ion-nin_, tenho uma notícia muito triste para lhe dar ... é sobre sua nana ... você terá que ser muito forte ... terá que confiar em mim e em meu amor por você.

Elrohir não teve de dizer muito, pois o coração do garoto sempre estivera ligado ao seu, e logo, em termos da dor que sentiam, não havia diferenças entre eles.

Eu estarei sempre com você, meu filho, estarei sempre com você.- Disse abraçando o garotinho, enquanto os dois choravam. – Estamos reunidos agora, ela nos reuniu, ela nos reuniu ...


End file.
